U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,166 (Lenchin et al.) discloses converted starches having a DE less than 5 and certain paste and gel characteristics which are used as a fat and/or oil replacement in various foods, including ice cream and mayonnaise. The converted starches are described as dextrins, acid-converted starches (fluidity starches), enzyme-converted starches and oxidized starches. It is also disclosed that if the converted starches are not rendered cold-water soluble by the conversion, they are pregelatinized prior to use or cooked during use.
A product bulletin entitled "Paselli SA2; The Natural Alternative to Fats and Oils" (Avebe b.a., Foxhol, Holland, Ref. No. 05.12.31.167 EF) discloses the use of a low-DE-hydrolysate (DE less than 3) made from potato starch as a replacement for fifty percent of the fat with an amount of the low-DE-potato starch hydrolysate plus water (starch hydrolysate at 28% dry solids) equal to the amount of fat replaced.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,962,465 (Richter et al.) and 3,986,890 (Richter et al.) disclose the use of thermoreversible gels of a starch hydrolysate (formed by enzymatic hydrolysis) as a substitute for fat in a variety of foods, including cake creams and fillings, mayonnaise and remoulades, cream cheeses and other cheese preparations, bread spreads, pastes, meat and sausage products, and whipped cream.
The preparation of ready-to-spread frostings having reduced levels of calories is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,292 (Augustine et al.). The patent discloses a frosting which contains (a) about 40 to 85 weight percent sugar, at least about 20 weight percent of which comprises fructose; (b) about 1 to 12 weight percent of a granular starch having a cold-water solubility of greater than 50 weight percent and a fat content of less than 0.25 weight percent; (c) about 5 to 30 weight percent fat; and (d) about 10 to 30 weight percent water. The patent also discloses, at column 5, lines 25-38, that the preferred frostings contain 8 to 18 weight percent fat in comparison to conventional frostings which routinely contain about 18 to 30 weight percent fat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,408 (Morehouse) discloses margarine or butter-like spreads of reduced caloric values which involve an edible fat at levels of from about 15 to 35% by weight of the spread and a low D.E. non-gelling starch hydrolysate having a D.E. value of about 4 and not more than 25. The spreads are described as water-in-oil emulsions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,915 (Cain et al.) discloses spreads containing less than 35 wt. % fat comprising 10-35 wt. % continuous fat phase and 90-65 wt. % dispersed aqueous phase. The aqueous phase contains a gel-forming composition having a viscosity of at least 20 mPA.s when measured at 5.degree. C. and at a shear rate of 17090 sec.sup.-1. Gelling agents are stated to include gelling hydrolyzed starch derivatives, for example Paselli SA2, which is described as a gelling maltodextrin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,507 (Bodor et al.) discloses edible water-in-oil emulsion spreads having an aqueous phase dispersed in a continuous fat phase and produced by incorporating, as a component of the dispersed phase of the emulsion, hydrated, non-crystalline, intact, undissolved starch particles. The starch is more particularly described as being swollen by the aqueous phase to a sub-maximal degree, thereby avoiding disintegration and ultimately dissolution in the starch in the aqueous phase. The emulsions are described as containing 20-70% by weight fat in the case of spreads of the reduced-fat type.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,131 (Bodor et al.) discloses edible water-in-oil emulsion spreads having an aqueous phase dispersed in a continuous fat phase and produced by incorporating, as a component of the dispersed phase of the emulsion, 1-25 wt. % based on the total emulsion, of discrete granules of agglomerates of native, crystalline starch granules, 80-100% of which have a diameter of less than 25 microns, preferably between 4 and 15 microns. The emulsions are described as containing 20-70% by weight fat in the case of spreads of the reduced-fat type.